


Are those pants you're wearing?

by FrabbaLove



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Blunt Frost (Dragon Ball), Cabba looks really young jokes, Cute, DBS, Dirty Jokes, Embarrassed Cabba, Flirty Frost, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Frabba, I Will Go Down With This Ship, ID Joke', M/M, Rated for the dirty jokes, Romantic Fluff, Tags Contain Spoilers, Universe six, What Have I Done, Young Love, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrabbaLove/pseuds/FrabbaLove
Summary: Cabba asks about Frost's 'pants'
Relationships: Cabba/Frost (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 5





	Are those pants you're wearing?

One lovely evening inside a couple’s home, an...awkward conversation ensues between a new interspecies couple. In this home lives the young Saiyan named Cabba and his boyfriend Frost, a young Frost Demon. And a question has been building up within the Saiyan that he can’t help but be curious about when it comes to his partner, who was currently lounging in bed reading one of the books Cabba had collected for the past year.

“You know, I never took you as one to enjoy murder mystery series Darling.” Frost mused with a playful tone. “Makes me wonder what else you may enjoy~.” Blushing softly, Cabba coughed into a fist.

“You never showed any interest in asking me what I liked.” Peering up at the onyx eyed boy, he replied,

“How was I supposed to know that you were serious about dating me in the beginning? As far as I knew, you were only asking about me to find ways to incriminate me and find more charges to add onto the war crimes I already have.” The Saiyan quirked a brow.

“I asked you questions like your hobbies and favorite musicals. How on earth could that have made you think I was after you in any sense other than a friendly and possibly _ a more _ than friendly way?” Throwing his arms in the air, the Icejin dramatically answered back.

“I thought that was you getting friendly to make me drop my guard. Yet it wasn’t my guard you wanted dropped but rather my pants!” He snorted. “You’re a part of the Sadala Defense Forces, of course I wouldn’t think that maybe you wanted a piece of my ass.”   
  


With a mumble Cabba replied, “Putting those last statements aside, I have been,” he paused “wondering something for a while now.”

Flashing a leer at Cabba, Frost smirked, “It wouldn’t have something to do with dropping my pants now would it? I’m afraid I’m far too invested in this book to do anything of that nature with you right now Darling.” Frost's smirk widened at the sight of his boyfriend's blush. He just loved how he looked when he got flustered.

“N-no! That’s not it at all!” The boy squeaked, jumping away from his boyfriend as his voice got louder in pitch. “I-I mean it does! But not in that manner!” 

Lying back further into the blanket, Frost, feigning innocence began, “Ah, Cabba, ever the gentleman. Are you asking me to get changed into my sleepwear then? Forgive me, I must have forgotten. I’ll change immediately!”

“Gah!” With an exclamation Cabba was quick to cover his eyes. “Frost that’s not what I meant either--! Wait, you don’t even wear pajamas!” Cabba heard Frost hum in thought.

“Perhaps I should, it’s so nice to hear you squeak and get so nervous over practically nothing. We’re both boys, not to mention we’re dating!” Chuckling to himself, Frost strutted over to the bathroom across the room. “I’ll be taking care of myself, so do feel free to think over what you have to ask me Dearest. I don’t like being kept waiting for too long.” With a flick of his tail the door was shut behind him.

Cautiously peering through his fingers, Cabba looked around with a sigh. He was both relieved to have this time to prepare as well as a little scared. What if he thought it was a ridiculous and rude question! What if this was a ‘moving too fast’ type of question? Or what if it wasn’t? There was really no other way for him to know other than to ask, and if it were anything bad he would apologize and make it up to Frost if he was being too insensitive. With a firm nod of determination (but an expression of the opposite) Cabba moved to his dresser and picked out his button up dark blue space top and bottom set. He knew it was childish, but it was an absolute favorite of his. Pulling the legs of the pants over his thighs and settling it over his waist, he moved to slide his first arm into the top when he heard a **_click_** from across the room. 

Surprised, he shifted his eyes to the bathroom door to see a content Frost toweling his head off with the towel resting across his shoulders, who looked at him with a hum. Wordlessly, he walked over and pulled the Saiyan’s other arm through and began buttoning the shirt closed bottom to top. “Have I ever mentioned how adorable you look? Seriously, sometimes I feel like I’m dating a little kid.” Cabba quietly nodded in shame and Frost frowned, using his tail to lightly slap him on the back, “Humph, so long as you have your ID on you when we go out together I feel as though we’ll be fine.”

“Frost?” Said male lifted his head, “Do, do you not like my height?” Scoffing loudly, the Frost Demon picked Cabba up with ease.

“No. What’s there to dislike? We’re practically the same height. I was only referencing how adorable you are when you're happy and your skinny body with squeezable chubby cheeks.” Hopping onto the soft bed with his partner in tow, Frost eagerly cuddled into him and wrapped the blankets closer around them. “Now then,” Facing Cabba now he asked, “What was it you’ve been thinking about inquiring me for such a long time?” Playing with a strand of Cabba’s spiky hair, he lightly kissed his cheek as his eyes burned a fiery stare into the other’s.

“Um, so those pants you wear all the time, are you able to remove them?” Mid hair twirl, Frost froze, staring down at his partner in confusion. 

“Of course I can remove them. Why would you think otherwise?” Seating up slightly, Cabba looked away.

“Um, well, I’ve never seen you with anything different on?” Frost's face went incredulous.

“Wait, so let me get this straight, you wanted to know if I could wear anything else because I never change my bio suit or wear something over it? Am I understanding this right?”

“Um bio...suit?” Waving his hand flippantly, Frost brushed his question off.

“You believed I wore pants for the longest time? I feel I shouldn’t really be surprised but since Icejins are the only species able to produce our own clothing, it would make sense how you wouldn’t know what a bio suit is. Essentially, the black stuff around my waist, legs and tail are all extra skin we use to simulate clothing and protect us from being harmed.”

“Oh, um, I’m sorry you had to explain it to me?” A light whack to the back of Cabba’s head made his expression shift from embarrassed to shocked.

“There is nothing for you to apologize for. It would be a natural question I suppose.”

“So...You can change your bio suit?”

“Yes, but it would take hours and hurt quite a bit to remove this one. But if that’s something you’d like to see--”

“N-no! You don’t have to!” Cabba panicked. “I like your bio suit, but uh, I guess you wearing pants to bed could be a nice change?” A tired chuckle left Frost’s lips as he pulled the young Saiyan down.

“I’ll think about it. For now, let’s just get some sleep.”


End file.
